A Home Full of Love
by cakelady
Summary: A few fluffy notes on our favourite ladies, Caroline and Kate, as they embark on parenthood together. Everyone is alive and well! The characters do not belong to me, I have merely borrowed them. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_A few fluffy notes on our favourite ladies, Caroline and Kate, as they embark on parenthood together. Everyone is alive and well! The characters do not belong to me, I have merely borrowed them. Thanks for reading._

–

"...so we're just awaiting confirmation, then we can start telling the students about the trip. Erm, that's about it, really."

All eyes moved from the speaker to the chairman of the meeting – who appeared to be fast asleep.

Beverley, perceptive and faithful as ever, picked that very moment to clear her throat at full volume. Caroline's eyelids snapped open as she pulled herself upright in her chair, stabbing the nib of her pen into her notepad.

"Right. OK. That's – that's – " The headteacher ran her eyes frantically up and down the agenda, trying to figure out where the hell they were up to. That was Phil Hartley's voice droning on a minute ago, there was no mistaking that adenoidal monotone, so... item 7. Yep. School exchange trip. That sounds about right. "Thank you, Phil," she said, trying to sound efficient. "That brings us to Any Other Business. Is there? Any?" Caroline peered over her spectacles, daring to make eye contact with the bemused group. A murmur suggested there was none, so she brought the meeting to a close.

As the teachers filed quietly out of the office, Caroline tossed her glasses on to the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Busy night, was it?" Beverley asked sympathetically, albeit with a hint of amusement at her normally super-efficient boss looking so crumpled and sleepy.

"Mmmm." Caroline nodded, her soft fringe falling over her eyes. "Good God, Beverley. I don't know how Kate does it. She's up most nights with Flora and I insisted on taking a turn... just one night – _one night_ – and I'm... I'm..." Her fuzzy mind grappled with several words, trying to select the most appropriate. "Useless," she eventually decided.

"Yes, but Kate can sleep during the day, she's not chairing four meetings back to back in a stuffy office, is she?" Beverley smiled kindly.

"Yeah, well, thank goodness you're taking the minutes, that's all I can say."

The secretary lifted the tea tray from the side table. "I'll make a fresh pot."

"You're a star. Thank you."

Caroline took the opportunity to switch on her mobile to check for any messages from home. Sure enough, there was a text from Kate.

" _Hi, how are you holding up? Hope you've managed to stay awake xx_ "

She was about to text a reply, but decided on the spur of the moment to give Kate a quick call instead.

"Hello," Caroline croaked.

"Oh hello sleepyhead," Kate laughed. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm, nothing that a pair of pyjamas and a duvet wouldn't fix. How are my two ladies?"

"We're fine, she's just had a feed and she's having a nap now. Have you survived your meetings?"

"God, Kate, I don't know how anyone can absorb a history lesson in Phil Hartley's class. He turned my eyelids into lead weights. I tried digging my nails into the palms of my hands, but it didn't help."

"Oh, poor you! But seriously, Caroline, I think maybe you should leave the night duty to me, I'm fine with it."

Caroline shook her head adamantly. "No, no, I want to do my share. She's my daughter, too."

"Yes, well, school nights are out. You can do a night at the weekends, and during the holidays." Kate's tone was firm and Caroline knew better than to argue with her when she was that determined. Besides, she also knew her wife's suggestion made sense.

"OK." Caroline attempted to stifle a yawn, which made Kate smile.

"Better let you go."

"Yep. I'm missing you ...and my pillow."

"Thought we were one and the same."

"That's what I meant." Caroline yawned more audibly this time, her eyes watering. "I'd better go. Beverley will be in any minute with the tea."

"See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you. Kiss Flora for me."

Just as Caroline switched off her phone, a large tea tray entered the room, followed by Beverley. After thanking her secretary she checked her watch. Ten to four. Just one more meeting and she could get home to her wife, baby, and bed.

–

"Good morning, Celia," Kate said as she opened the glass door to let her mother-in-law into the dining room.

"Morning, love. Just thought I'd look in on you, I haven't seen Flora for a few days, and – " Celia stopped mid-sentence. Caroline was sitting on the small sofa, holding the baby... but she had nodded off. "Don't drop her, whatever you do!"

"Mmm, what – what?" Caroline woke with a start but, thankfully, the baby was oblivious. "Oh, good morning, mother."

"I'll put the kettle on," Kate said, continuing up the two steps to the kitchen.

"How are you, mum?" Caroline sounded more awake now.

"I told you, I warned you," Celia said, sitting next to her daughter.

"Told me what?" Why did Celia have to throw curveballs so early in the morning?

"That you shouldn't be going having a baby, not at your age. Look at you. You look haggard." With that, Celia leaned over and took Flora's hand, waving it up and down gently.

Caroline had long given up trying to figure out her mother's idiosyncrasies. How she could say something so offhand and scathing whilst playing with the baby was beyond her.

"Mother, have you just come here to boost my morale, or did you want something?"

"I came to see this little sweetheart," she replied, extending her arms so that Caroline would pass the baby to her. She duly obliged.

"I don't look haggard, that's a bit – you shouldn't say things like that," Caroline sighed. "I've just had a heavy week at work, that's all. And besides, _I_ didn't have the baby, Kate did. So."

"That isn't the point! You know perfectly well what I mean." Celia was bouncing her knee gently for Flora's benefit.

"Look, mum, I've got news for you. Not every couple has to consist of a man and a woman who happen to have their children when they're in their 20s."

"Well, that was you the first time around."

"Yes, and what happened? John ran off with a neurotic alcoholic and the boys have all but flown the nest. So now I have a second chance. I am happily married, to my wife, and we have a gorgeous daughter." She wasn't in the mood for her mother's carping. "And why is it that older men, elderly men, can have children and nobody turns a hair?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, thank you, love." Celia handed Flora back to Caroline and accepted the mug of tea from Kate, who could sense from the atmosphere – and Caroline's forlorn expression – that Celia had been 'on form' with her comments this morning.

–

"One hot chocolate, madam."

Kate sat up in bed and carefully took the large mug from Caroline. "Mmm, thank you – oh, you've put cream on top. That's perfect! Thanks darling."

"You're welcome." Caroline kissed the side of her wife's head as she settled into bed with her own hot drink. They each took a sip of their cocoa, then Caroline said, pensively,

"Kate."

"What?"

"My mum was having a rant this morning."

"I guessed as much." Kate sighed. It was too much to hope that Celia would change her ways. "Did she – what did she say?"

"Oh, that I was too old to be a mum again and that I look haggard."

"Haggard? The cheeky – " Kate took a breath. "You know that's not true, don't you? I mean you do look tired this week, but not... God, she takes the biscuit, your mother."

Both women set down their drinks and Kate put her arm up to allow Caroline to snuggle into her favourite position, with her head on Kate's chest. "You're beautiful. Inside and out," she said, stroking Caroline's hair.

"So are you," Caroline replied in a whisper. "I do worry – well, I didn't, but I'm beginning to worry – that I might not be able to do certain things with Flora."

"What things?"

"Climbing frames, bouncy castles, that sort of thing."

"Caroline, this is just your mother spouting nonsense, putting these daft ideas in your head. You do realise that, don't you?"

"I suppose."

"Well, did you do climbing frames and bouncy castles with the boys?"

"Err, nope. No, I didn't, actually."

"There you are, then." Kate continued stroking Caroline's hair. "We'll raise our daughter our way. We'll take her to music concerts and the theatre and galleries and science lectures..."

"and she can play with other children on climbing frames and bouncy castles."

"Exactly. Age has nothing to do with it, Caroline. Our daughter will be raised in a home full of love."

"Mmm."

"Let's have our chocolate while it's still hot."

Caroline sat up and looked admiringly at her wife. She loved her courage, grace, and quiet determination. If Flora grew up to be half the woman Kate was, she would be very proud indeed.

–

 _Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_A few more thoughts on Caroline, Kate and Flora. Thank you for your kind comments and thank you for reading._

–

"You'll need her little hat, in case it turns cold."

"Got it."

"Oh, and don't forget to put the pink booties on her. The ones that – "

"The ones that Beverley bought. Yes, Caroline, I know. Calm down."

Kate laughed and gave her wife a quick kiss, partly out of affection and partly to stop her from saying anything else. "Now, off you go. _We_ will see you later."

"OK. OK. See you later." Another kiss, then Caroline grabbed her handbag and keys and headed to work. Her heart skipped a beat as she drove off. This was going to be no ordinary day at the office.

–

Caroline checked the clock in the corner of her computer screen: 11 o'clock. She was right on schedule, just finishing off some emails, when she heard animated voices and laughter from the outer office. Her pulse began to race, as she pulled her jacket into place and tidied her desk. The door opened to reveal the reason for her excitement.

"You have some visitors, Caroline!" Beverley held the door as a beaming Kate walked in, holding Flora in her arms.

"Hello, you two!" Caroline's eyes misted over as she almost ran across the room to greet her wife and child.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Beverley cooed. "My goodness, she looks just like you, Kate."

Kate felt so proud. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, I'd love to." Beverly accepted the little bundle with delight. "Hello, sweetheart, aren't you pretty?"

Caroline couldn't speak, her emotions had got the better of her. She looked on as her wife chatted to Beverley who was in her element, gently bouncing the baby in her arms.

"I'll have some tea ready for you when you get back," Beverley said, handing Flora over to Kate.

"Lovely, thanks." Kate turned to Caroline. "So, we're off to do the rounds, we'll see you in a bit."

"OK," Caroline smiled. "Have fun."

"We will!"

Caroline watched as Kate left the office, ready to show Flora off to colleagues and students.

"Kate looks so well, doesn't she, Caroline?" Beverley made a space on the side table for the teapot and cups she would bring in shortly.

"Mmm – sorry?"

"I'm just saying Kate looks well. Motherhood suits her."

"Yes," Caroline's eyes filled with happy tears once again. "Yes, it does."

–

"Oh, I don't want to give her back," Jenny Matthews said, giving Flora an extra hug before handing her to Kate. "So how does it feel? Being a mum?"

"It's amazing, it's delightful, it's everything I ever dreamed of, beyond that, actually – " Kate's face took on a dreamy expression as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I've worked with children all my adult life, but being Flora's mum... it's completely different… it's like nothing else matters."

"You look really happy, Kate. So does Caroline." Jenny was a young languages teacher at Sulgrave and looked up to Kate. She was also well aware of the headteacher's prickly demeanour, having been on the receiving end of it a couple of times, and was genuinely pleased to see Caroline smile now and again as she strutted along the corridors these days.

"We are."

"Ooh, you're making me all broody!" Jenny laughed. "I suppose I should find myself a partner first."

"I thought Dan Simpson had a bit of a thing for you. Is he not…?"

"No…" Jenny blushed slightly. "He's not my type."

"Not into geography?"

"Not into guys." Jenny looked at Kate anxiously. "You're the first person I've ever told, I mean, besides my mum and my sister. I've never said anything at work. You won't – say anything, will you?"

"Course not," Kate replied, with a reassuring smile. "But don't worry about it. You're not the only one."

"Thanks," Jenny laughed nervously. She was slightly relieved to have confided in someone, albeit unexpectedly; but she felt a bit shy, so thought it best to change the subject. "Do you think you'll come back to work, or are you tempted to stay at home with Flora?"

"Ah, well, that's a good question," Kate bit her lip. "The plan is that I'll come back in September, part-time, but I'm not sure, really. It's all so new. I suppose we'll have to see nearer the time. Now, I haven't even said that to Caroline yet, so don't _you_ go telling anyone what _I've_ just said!"

"Deal," Jenny smiled.

–

Kate kissed her own fingertips and placed them on Flora's tummy as she lay sleeping in her cot. "That didn't take long, she's out for the count already," she said, climbing into bed.

"She's had a busy day," Caroline mused as she read her book.

"I think everyone fell a little bit in love with her at school today," Kate said, the pride evident in her voice.

"No wonder, she's gorgeous." Caroline looked over her specs at her wife. "How did you feel being back?"

"It was nice, yeah, good to see everyone." Kate picked up her tube of hand cream from the bedside table and worked some of the mixture into her hands. "It felt different, though, having Flora with me."

"Well, it would do, having a child is life-changing, no doubt about it." Caroline sat her book face down on the bed. "Having second thoughts about coming back to work?"

"It hadn't really crossed my mind until Jenny asked me."

"Jenny? Matthews?" There were three Jennies at Sulgrave, but Caroline guessed it would be the languages teacher.

"Yes, she was only making conversation, I suppose, but it sort of caught me off guard. We've got a few months yet, I know, but right now, the thought of leaving Flora for any length of time... " Kate looked into Caroline's eyes. "I don't think I could stand it."

Caroline gazed lovingly at her wife. "Well, there's plenty of time for you to think about it. You don't have to decide this minute."

"Won't it cause you a bit of a staffing headache?"

"Mmm, well, let's just say I have a Plan B, in the event of…" Caroline smiled, tucking in her bookmark and placing the book on her bedside table.

"So you wouldn't mind? If I did decide to stay at home, just for a while?"

"Nope."

"Oh, Caroline." Kate cuddled into Caroline's shoulder.

"But it's early days, Kate. By September you might be glad of a change of scenery. Either way, I've got it covered." She kissed Kate on the nose. "Goodnight, proud mummy."

"Goodnight my love."

–

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has been inspired by a combination of things... Thank you for the lovely comments and for following the story._

–

Caroline got herself comfortable on the sofa, her baby daughter in her arms. "Flora, are you ready to hear mummy play beautiful music?" She kissed the infant's flawless little cheek and looked up and smiled at Kate, who was poised at the piano.

Kate smiled back, took a deep breath, and began to play _Prelude No.15_ by Chopin.

"Oh, that's gorgeous." Caroline closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be consumed by the gentle notes. She always felt so lucky that she had her own 'personal pianist' in Kate. Their love of classical music was one of many things they had in common, but Caroline also delighted in the fact that Kate was so knowledgeable about both the historical and technical aspects of music. Moving Kate's baby grand into the sitting room at Conway Drive had been no mean feat, but well worth the effort as it gave the room a new ambience. Caroline leaned further back into the plump cushions and began to reminisce about the first time she had listened to this piece of music with Kate.

It had been in Kate's house, late one autumn Sunday afternoon.

 _The two women were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, each clasping a glass of cabernet sauvignon, watching the dancing flames of the coal fire, and listening to a restful selection of Chopin. They had been spending more and more time together outside of school ever since Caroline had confided in Kate that John had left her and the boys. Gradually, Caroline's defences had dropped and she now considered the music and languages teacher to be a good friend – her only close friend, besides her mother. As for Kate, she knew she was falling for her beautiful, sad, companion._

 _"I suppose I should be making tracks soon," Caroline said, reluctantly. "This has been lovely, Kate. Thanks for lunch. And for… well, everything, really." She smiled shyly._

 _"It's a pleasure. As always. I love your company." Kate blushed. Did that sound too strong? She hoped not._

 _"And I – I – really enjoy being with you, too."_

 _"Do you? I'm glad you said that." Suddenly, Kate felt she had to get something off her chest. And whether it was the wine, or the cosy room, or the soothing music, she knew it was now or never. "Because, Caroline... I – really care about you."_

 _"Oh, that's – that's a nice thing to say," Caroline smiled again and thought for a moment. "I care about you as well."_

 _"What I mean is – " Kate swallowed nervously, then bit her lip, then stopped. Then decided to continue. "I like you. A lot. I mean, I really like you." She threw her eyes up at her own inability to convey what she meant. "Caroline, I – I've got a crush on you." She averted her gaze and focused on the fire._

 _"A – crush? On me?" Caroline asked calmly._

 _Kate just nodded. Oh, what if she'd blown it? She was worried that Caroline would think her offer of friendship had harboured an ulterior motive. She was scared that her confession would create a rift between them, just as they were becoming close and comfortable in one another's company. She was terrified of losing Caroline._

 _Caroline gently placed a hand on Kate's arm. "That's very… I'm, I'm very flattered. Really." She waited patiently for Kate to make eye contact and, when she did, Caroline smiled. "Thank you."_

 _Kate couldn't speak; instead, she returned the smile and felt her eyes moistening. As they held one another's gaze, the opening notes of Chopin's_ Prelude No.15 _began to play._

 _Nothing more was said about the matter that day. Instead, the two resumed their previous conversation about Caroline's having to go home. At the front door, she took both of Kate's hands in hers. "See you tomorrow, Kate. And thanks again for a lovely day."_

 _With that, she was gone. Without looking back, she walked down the path, got into her car and drove away._

 _"You idiot," Kate muttered to herself._

–

 _The following day at school was a typical, mad Monday, the air filled with the tension of a new week struggling to accept that the weekend was finally over. Kate's teaching timetable was packed on Mondays, however, which meant the day passed quickly for her. Caroline's schedule consisted of meeting after meeting after meeting. She was glad when a glance at her watch informed her it was half past four. She decided to call it a day._

 _The heavy rain battering on the classroom window had made up Kate's mind for her. She would wait until the worst of it had subsided before driving home, and use the time to tidy up her desk and the cupboards. She tended to enjoy the quietude of her room when the students, and most of the staff, had left for the day. Her classroom door was open but she was standing with her back to it, engrossed in sorting the paperwork on her desk. She didn't hear Caroline enter the room until she was standing next to her. Kate's eyes travelled slowly from the headteacher's hand, up her navy-blue jacket sleeve, to her bright blue eyes._

 _"Hi." Caroline looked nervous._

 _"Hi."_

 _"I – I meant to say something, yesterday, but I – I couldn't. Not at that precise moment."_

 _"Say what?" Kate ventured, trying to ignore the butterflies that had just appeared in her stomach._

 _"Well, not 'say', exactly, erm, I mean, 'do.' I meant to do something yesterday."_

 _This time, Kate didn't dare ask. She waited in silence._

 _"I meant… to do… this."_

 _Caroline leaned towards Kate and kissed her tenderly on the lips, involuntarily closing her eyes as she did so. Even though it was a brief interlude, she could feel that Kate kissed her back, much to her relief. When they broke apart, Caroline's face was pink. "I – I'd better go."_

 _"OK," Kate said breathily._

 _"See you tomorrow." Caroline walked to the classroom door but, this time before she left, she paused, turned and smiled sweetly, then disappeared along the corridor._

–

Caroline opened her eyes and looked down at Flora, who was now fast asleep in her arms.

Kate finished playing the piece of music, then came to sit next to her wife on the sofa.

"You were miles away just now, weren't you?" she smiled.

"Just thinking. Remembering."

"About our 'prelude'?"

"Mmm."

It had certainly been the start of something very special.

–

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
